


yeah even my hair isn’t straight

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Boys, Domestic Keith, Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, enjoy this fluff-centric piece, hunk is tired of watching their sap but he loves it anyway, keith is very much so indeed in love, keith knows his way around crazy curls and detangler, lance is so in love, lance straightens his hair, short little oneshot, very much so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Everything was going great that day. Wonderful, really. Lounging on the couch waiting for Keith to come back from the bathroom was not as terrible as he thought it’d be. So what if he’d whined a little? Can you blame the guy?“Lance!” oh, speak of the devil. Why does he sound so angry? “Lance McClain, you son of a bitch!” Oh, not good. Not good at all. Lance bolted upright and looked over the back of the couch to see Keith stomping toward him with his eyes ablaze.Keith suddenly raised his hand, which had not been the pinpoint of Lance’s eye of sight before. His boyfriend was upset, okay? And was that—? Oh, god.“Do you straighten your fucking hair every day?” Keith was literally growling now. Lance was in deep, deep shit. And in Keith’s hand?Lance’s straightener.So that day was so fucked.So very very fucked.——————or the fic in which keith finds out lance straightens his hair and is #hurt that lance kept a secret from him but also loves him too much to stay angry
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	yeah even my hair isn’t straight

**Author's Note:**

> yay!!! i was so excited to write this short little piece!!

Everything was going  _ great  _ that day. Wonderful, really. Lounging on the couch waiting for Keith to come back from the bathroom was not as terrible as he thought it’d be. So what if he’d whined a little? Can you blame the guy?

_ “Lance!”  _ oh, speak of the devil. Why does he sound so angry? “Lance McClain,  _ you son of a bitch!”  _ Oh, not good. Not good at all. Lance bolted upright and looked over the back of the couch to see Keith stomping toward him with his eyes ablaze. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Lance tried to calm him down, but that seemed kinda stupid at this point. “Hey, now, let’s take a breather, yeah?” Keith suddenly raised his hand, which had not been the pinpoint of Lance’s eye of sight before. His boyfriend was upset, okay? And was that—? Oh,  _ god.  _

“Do you  _ straighten your fucking hair every day?”  _ Keith was literally growling now. Lance was in deep, deep shit. And in Keith’s hand? 

Lance’s straightener. 

So that day was  _ so  _ fucked. 

So very very fucked. 

* * *

  
  


“Keith, look,” Lance began, very very timidly, “it’s not a big deal, I just don’t like my natural hair.” He really didn’t see why it was such a huge deal to Keith. It wasn’t really so bad to straighten his hair, especially when he took good care of it! Even after straightening it so much, he would always go extensively into his hair care to ensure it wouldn’t get all burnt. 

“Lance that is not why it’s a big deal,” Keith was hanging on by a thread. He might snap again. “If you don’t like your natural hair, okay. That’s fine.” Okay what?

“Then why are you so m—”

“I can’t believe you would  _ hide that from me!  _ Your hair looks totally different and I never even knew! How do you manage that? Why would you keep a secret like that from me!” Oh. Oh, yeah, that makes sense. 

“Well, I mean,” Lance began, suddenly sheepish, “you would’ve found out if we ever showered together or if you stayed over. We’ve only been dating for like, two weeks!” Keith sighed and pinched the dip of his brow with his thumb and index finger. 

“Lance, I  _ know that,”  _ he mumbled. “I just mean...how did you manage to hide it from  _ everyone?  _ And I thought that I knew everything about you. I thought we...that we were closer than that.” Lance felt guilty, then. Worst boyfriend ever award: presented to Lance McClain on this day,  _ whatever-the-fuck (maybe) the 17th of 20XX.  _

“Oh, Keith,” Lance stood, walking over to his boyfriend, and took the stupid damned straightener from him, placing it on the table to his right. “You’re right, I should’ve told you. That is kind of important. It’s me, and how I actually look, I guess? So, I definitely should’ve told you.”

“Yeah,” Keith sounded small. Too small. “Yeah, you should’ve.” Lance pulled Keith into his arms, to which the other boy melted instantly and sighed with content. Lance loved it when he did that. 

“I’m so sorry,  _ amor,”  _ Lance mumbled into his hair, and Keith hummed as he squeezed Lance tighter. 

“S’okay,” he murmured. “But I do really wanna see it.” Lance laughed and nuzzled further into Keith’s soft hair. Yeah, Lance never expected that  _ mop  _ to be as soft as it was. 

“As you wish,” Lance kissed the crown of Keith’s head and led him along behind him as he snagged the straightener off the table. They went down the hall and into Lance’s room, and Lance handed Keith a spray bottle of some detangler he managed to snag from the space mall. 

“What do I do with this?” Keith asked, his mouth turned down at the corners. Lance grinned and shrugged. 

“Spray my hair,” Lance chuckled. He snagged his hairbrush off his nightstand and handed it to the other. “Oh, and here’s my hairbrush. Brush through it, too. It’ll help.” Keith nodded and Lance led them over to his bed, where the two sat across from one another. 

Keith spritzed Lance’s hair a few times all over, then began brushing through it easily. Keith’s spritzing seemed...practiced. Whenst the  _ fuck— _

__ “Why are you so good at just spritzing?” Lance asked suspiciously. Keith huffed a laugh and continued brushing Lance’s hair. 

“When I was little, I had to use this stuff all the time,” Keith mused. “My dad and I would have a hayday with it a lot, considering how much I hated it. But one day, I stopped fighting it. My hair used to be this huge mess of tangles, so I still had to do it even after dad died. I owned a ton of this stuff, and my hair would always need it. Didn’t exactly have time to get it here in space, though.” Lance hummed and began fiddling with the hem of Keith’s shirt to occupy himself. 

“That’s sweet,” he spoke, feeling relaxed from how Keith was brushing his hair. “Next time we go to the space mall, we can buy you some. You can borrow mine for the time being.” Keith shook his head and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, just as an excuse to touch it, his cute fanged teeth poking out at the corners of his lips. 

“I’m okay, Lance,” he replied softly. Lance held up an index finger to tell Keith to hang on a sec, and he pulled out a cream from his nightstand. 

“Drying cream,” Lance told him. “Put some in your hair, and it dries it instantly. It’s a no-heat remedy that I love.” Keith nodded and watched as Lance told him how much to get on his fingers, which actually wasn’t a lot at all. He guessed a little went a long way with this stuff. 

As he began to card his fingers through Lance’s hair with the product, the hair strands began to slowly dry, and when he removed his fingers, it stopped for only a couple seconds, then dried instantly, and his hair poofed up to signal so. 

And Lance’s hair was...so so pretty. 

Curls that were huge and small and such a  _ variety,  _ and some were loose, and some were tightly coiled, and Keith just loved how beautiful the mess was. He framed Lance’s face with his hands, tilting his head all around as he admired the curls. He could feel Lance’s face heating up beneath his touch. 

“Jeez,  _ amor,  _ if you act like this every time my hair is natural, I just might never straighten my hair again,” he mumbled. Keith hummed and delicately ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, watching the curls bounce when he let go. 

“You just get more and more beautiful every day, you know that?” Keith murmured into their silence. Lance kept silent, just staring at Keith as he stilled, and his boyfriend met his eyes with a sudden curiosity at his tension. 

_ “Woah,”  _ Lance managed to get out in response. Keith’s lips quirked into a small grin, and Lance sent back an even dorkier one. “Look at you, Mister King-of-Romance.” Keith rolled his eyes and only continued marveling at his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I seriously can’t believe you’d ever want to hide this,” Keith spoke quietly. “I understand if  _ you  _ don’t like it, but I love this so much it’s making me fall in love with you all over again.” Lance was literally  _ sputtering.  _

“Keith, you can’t just  _ say things like that!”  _

__ “Why not? I wasn’t lying!”

“That doesn’t matter, I know you weren’t, but  _ jeez,  _ give a guy a warning!”

“What, you want a warning on dating me?”

“That sounds very appealing, yes.”

“I don’t know how I deal with you.”

“Well, apparently, it’s because you  _ keep falling in lo—!” _

__ Yeah, that day was pretty lovely, but we’ll stop it there. Coming clean about his hair wasn’t so bad after all, and keeping secrets from Keith was a no-no from that point on. So, Lance told Keith every secret he had. And Keith told Lance his. 

Secrets were bullshit. 

You know what else was?

The fact that Keith  _ distracted Lance from straightening his hair.  _

Yeah. 

Totally cute. 

But some  _ bullshit.  _

He told Hunk so, and all he got in return was some more  _ bullshit.  _

__ “You two are so sickly in love that it makes me want to assume you’re already married.” 

**Author's Note:**

> amor - love  
> just in case u needed that.  
> hey guys lololol  
> i hope you liked this itty bitty thing!!  
> please lmk if you liked this and would like more tiny little domestic things!  
> p.s. yes they were in space in this one  
> would u guys like to see completely domestic earth klance?? i’m more than happy to deliver!!  
> have a lovely lovely day/night, and stay safe out there!!  
> all my love!!


End file.
